


Delicate feather

by Vandariel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Feather, FemHawke - Freeform, Foreplay, Kissing, Magic, Magic Hands, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft BDSM, anders dragon age, cat and mouse play, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel
Summary: After clearing the streets of Kirkwall from bandits Hawke  and Anders return and have a bit of fun
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Delicate feather

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut writing about Hawke and Anders so I hope I catched Ander's character well haha.

  
_Art by Felandaria_

"Damn those bandits messed up my whole coat." Anders muttered and patted his coat.

"Well then how come you're _always_ around me when I attack them directly?" Loraine Hawke asked cheekily, opening the door to her bedroom, into which Anders also entered.

He closed the door behind him and surprisingly quickly pulled her back to him, his arms gently wrapping around her body. His worried yet charming look as he gazed into her ruby eyes always softened her stony heart. "I have to protect my Hawke after all." He whispered impishly, his words melting like butter in her heart. "Mhh...How charming." she slyly hummed and stroked his cheekbones over to the back of his neck. Hawke slowly approached his ear and Anders already guessed that her attempt to make him soft was already succeeding with a gentle touch of her breath on his delicate neck.

"Well, you succeeded. Then you should be rewarded." She whispered and her lips slowly drifted to his. His hot breathing, the slight trembling of his lower lip and the way his hazel eyes flashed with pure hunger for her was hardly to be missed. Their lips were only a hair's breadth away from each other, the blood in both of them boiling with desire, literally fizzing in excitement. Anders was now expecting a hot, passionate kiss, but instead Hawke gave a short, wicked chuckle and bit his lower lip gently, sucking on it carefully before letting go. 

"What now?" Anders snapped irritably, his eyes glimmering questioningly as he saw her scowl mischievously.

"That was your reward - for now." she answered in a deep, dominantly wicked voice and broke away from his hands. She could be really vicious sometimes, he thought to himself and folded his arms, slightly bewildered. Slowly, she undid the straps of her armour and took off one piece after the other. Further irritated, he watched her slowly undress lasciviously in front of him.

His heart pulsed, his body literally glowed with arousal. The mage enjoyed the sight - more than that, to him she looked like a godess and Maker bless him for this moment. Never before had he seen his Hawke without armour and he examined every part of her body, hoping to catch a glimpse of bare skin. His body grew hot with thrill, craving her and her well trained, slightly buffed body. Unconsciously, he slowly removed his coat, undid the straps and loosened the scarf, secretly snapping for some breath.

Hawke's gaze didn't leave him for a second and she too wanted him, but she can be a nasty beast - she stood there, only her cloth pants, panties and blouse standing in Anders' way of finally pressing her body against his. He took off his boots, looking up at her in surprise and raised his hands questioningly. Loraine just shrugged with a grin. 

"I think you can do the rest unless-" she menaced him roguishly, playing with the lacing of her trousers.

Anders didn't need to be told twice and rushed towards her. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time. He was nearing her neck and breathed something into her ear.

"You can really be a nasty bitch sometimes Hawke. First you bite me, then you strip and just stop."

He nibbled lightly on her earlobe, sucking lightly on it while brushing the blouse down her arms. His fingers wandered over her bare limbs, every inch feeling her bumps, scars, swellings, scratches. Wondering, he peered down at her arm and his mouth came away from her earlobe. 

"So many scars..." 

"All from our battles."

He smacked in bewilderment and shook his head.

"Hawke-" Anders grumbled dismissively. Hawke shrugged again and chuckled.

"It's just scars, Anders. It's not like I've suddenly mutated into Darkspawn. You should know." 

she joked, but she could see that Anders was anything but amused by her humour. It didn't take him long to forgive her, a small laughing hum and he pushed his lover onto the bed. Resting his hands beside her shoulders, he glanced down at her. Her long, raven-black straight hair spread all over the bed, burying itself in his fingers as he eyed the black-haired beauty.

"Damn you look so hot lying defenseless under me like that." 

"We can change that quickly." she replied teasingly, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. 

She felt his pleasure pressing against her crotch. Slowly, the mage leaned in front of her, gently, yet determined gripping her jaw and turning her face towards him.

"You're not as tough as you always pretend to be Hawke."

Hawke gave a short condescending snort.

"But you?"

She felt his hand slowly travel to her neck and gently, yet with light pressure, grasp it and their lips met. Their tongues twirled around each other in lust and greed, his hot moans bringing her to complete ecstasy as her body convulsed. 

"Don't get cocky." Anders moaned as he continued to kiss her and his hand broke away from her and travelled down her body to her pants. He effortlessly fumbled the poorly done knot open and pressed his hard shaft against her crotch again. She tried to resist, not making a sound, and nibbled her lip. 

"Sweet how you try to resist Hawke. Is your need really that great?" he asked as his head buried itself in her neck and he gently palpated her breast with one hand. A pleasurable hum came over him as he massaged her and his fingers gently skimmed her breast. 

"So beautifully shaped...you are so perfect." He gushed, listening to her whimper, her heavy breathing as if she was about to erupt - But he wanted to see her suffer for earlier and suddenly turned away from her. Hawke opened her eyes from her trance and lifted her head when she saw Anders get off her with a nasty grin and walk to his coat. He picked a feather off his coat and snapped his fingers which gave some soft sparkled. Loraine felt magical shackles clutching her wrists. She didn't even try to break free of them with her own magic. 

"Let me guess, no matter what I do, only you can break the shackles?"

"That's right," he lied. Of course Hawke can break free, but his convincing lie made her believe him. He laid the feather on the bed and slowly teasingly removed his pants in front of her. Damn, she thought to herself as she saw the mage's body - He wasn't buffed but still well defined, his moles, these little scars on his shoulder - probably from Sir Pounce A Lot - made him even more sexy. Her eyes wandered to his shaft and she was more than surprised when she saw him playing with himself and rubbing the foreskin down and moaning softly in pure delight in front of her. 

"I could get used to this sight," she said wickedly and licked her lips wet with lust. Anders chuckled to himself for a moment before he started to take off her pants and underwear.

"How modest you are Hawke, you'll get more from me in a minute. As you lie there...fuck...I'll show you that you can get used to something far better." he replied and climbed on top of her. He leaned forward and circled her rosy nipple with his wet, flexible tongue. She howled briefly, arching her back, clenching her fists by arousal.

"And you had to tie me up for this?" she whimpered strained.

"Somehow I have to punish you for earlier, don't I?"

"True, I forgot."

He hummed a soft laugh and straightened up, reaching for the feather and examining her body like a landscape map.

"Hmm...where do we start?" he wondered cheekily running the feather over her neck slowly and delicately down to her cleavage. Her cooing pleased him as he continued to run the feather down her body. Hawke chuckled briefly as he gently tickled her waist.How carefree and innocent she laughed but still gave a soft whimper - Anders was right, she's not as tough as she pretends to be, she thought.  
The feather continued to travel slowly down her arms as she also felt Anders slowly insert two fingers into her, smiling over at her.

"Mhh that feels very good...so nice and warm." he whispered in delight, massaging her folds with circular motions and pumping her with his digits craving for her nectar. A soft, pleasurable moan came over Hawke's lips as she saw her mage taking care of her. She twitched impatiently back and forth, lifting her pelvis in lust. He slowly pulled his fingers out, licking them clean with a deep groan.

"How good you taste..." he groaned further.

"Anders...don't keep me waiting." she whimpered, feeling the feather slowly leave her skin. Anders let her squirm some more as he wondered if he should finally put her out of her oh so excruciating suffering. 

"Are you sure?" 

Hawke only uttered a demanding "Mhm" and felt Anders lie on top of her and caress her first. His fingertips were like fire, yet gently stroking her delicate skin from her hip up to her cheek. Little sparks came from his digits which tingled on her skin, gradually soothing and relaxing her.

Anders kissed her again, over and over, his tongue playing around hers, sending her into a trance. Slowly he entered her, feeling her hot moan against his lips, her skin turning goose bumps and her gaze becoming even more vulnerable like a deer seeing a wolf. His thrusts were slow, intense - every movement sent her into indescribable turmoil, but she restrained herself and the mage noticed it too.

"Are you still so strong and invulnerable, huh?" he asked her in a whisper which only waited for an answer and put her legs on his hips. Unconsciously she latched her legs to his torso and lifted her pelvis.

"Good girl," he praised her and grabbed her peachy round bottom more towards him. How she would love to break free of the shackles and brush and pull through his strawberry blond hair, scratching his back. But each of his thrusts made her forget herself for a second. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he took his mage passion through. 

"Anders," she mewled, weakened, hungry for more of him. Again and again she repeated his name and tried vehemently to break free of the magical bonds. Anders smiled wickedly at the sight and could actually release her from it, but he took advantage of the moment and pushed deeper into her at a steady pace.

"Fuck," she muttered nervously, tugging at her shackles as if she was running out of time. "Maybe magic will work after all" she thought and cast a spell and sure enough, the spell faded and blew off her wrists like the wind. Surprised, she glanced over at Anders.

"You liar, just you wait" she said in bewilderment and leaned on him. Surprised by her enormous strength, she pushed Anders onto the bed and lay on top of him. She pressed his wrists against the bed with force as she rode him, slowly rocking her pelvis up and down.

"Fuck..." he moaned as he felt her intense and passionate movements around his penis. Anders let himself go completely and even gave in a little. She circled her hips and got faster and faster - straining to look down at him and biting her lips seductively.

"Shit, you're hot...I was wrong..." he admitted, whimpering and moaning in pure pleasure as he crashed against her pelvis with his. Rhythmically they both moved up and down, feeling that they were about to reach the climax they were longing for. Hawke released Anders' wrists and lay on top of his chest. Like an animal, he grabbed her bottom again and set the rhythm by pressing her against him.

Her moans, wails and cries were like music to his ears - as if she were his goddess. She grabbed his soft strawberry blond hair and bit his shoulder. Anders enjoyed the wonderful pain and his thrusts became harder and more fervent. Hawke clutched at him tighter and roared as she finally felt the climax and unconsciously her hips moved faster and her body jerked. Anders felt her slowly go limp and her body give way, but she didn't want it to stop. 

"You are so good to me Anders...make me so fucking weak" she murmured exhausted with a slight chuckle in his ear. He pressed her tightly against his body and felt an electric, intense feeling fill his body and he couldn't stay still and yelped. "Maker" he cried out and felt his hot sperm flow out of her. Whimpering softly, he embraced his beloved Loraine and his rhythm slowed. He glanced up at her and kissed her tenderly, burying his fingers in her raven hair. She turned to his hand and kissed it gently, even nibbling on it a little - but her gaze never left his eyes. Slowly she got off him and lay down beside him. 

Exhausted, they both panted softly for air and looked at each other. Anders was overcome by a short laugh as he looked at Loraine's wrists. 

"You really believed me huh?"

She propped herself up and looked at him slyly. As he lay there with his hands on the back of his head, grinning proudly that his little plan was working.

"I wonder what Justice would say about that." she paused

"Um..speaking of Justice...did he-"

"Yep. He got it all. Every single second" he smiled cheekily.

Loraine's face turned hot and crimson red. Even though Justice was a ghost she still had great respect for him. 

"Oh how sweet, she blushes all of a sudden. Don't worry about it" Anders soothed her and kissed her softly. 

"But he liked the feather too" he added saucily and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Anders!" laughed Loraine, pausing for a moment.

"I have to admit though...I liked it too." she added and took the feather and stroked Anders' upper body with it until he fell asleep from exhaustion and relaxation. No one would ever believe that this tough woman could be as delicate as a feather - except Anders.


End file.
